Bubble Kiss
by nahunna
Summary: Kerinduaan sehun akan sosok kai membuatnya gelisah dan bubble tea hanya membuatnya semakin mengingat namja itu. 'mungkin ia rindu monggu atau jjanggu. Huft apa sih kelebihan anjing anjingnya di bandingkan denganku, Menelfonku pun ia tak pernah. Pergi pun hanya memberi note ' Kaihun


**Tittle : Bubble Kiss**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

**Pairing : Kaihun**

**Genre : romance, drama**

**Warning : typo, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Rating : T**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Don't like don't read!**

Sehun pov:

Aku membuka mataku, samar-samar pandanganku mulai jelas memapar secercah sinar mathari pagi yang masuk dari jendela kamarku.

"uhmm jam berapa ini?" aku mengisik kedua mataku perlahan. Ku sambar dengan cepat hand phoneku yang tergeletak dekat bantal. Aku berharap mendapat pesan darinya. Setidaknya satu pesan bertuliskan "hey sehunnie" tapi berbeda dari keinginanku, tak ada 1 pesan pun darinya. Aku ingin sekali menekan tombol telfon dan mendengar suaranya yang biasa menyapaku di pagi hari. Tapi aku terlalu malu.

*FLASHBACK*

"sehunnie, ireona!" kudengar suara lembut seorang namja memegang tanganku.

"ahhh aku masih ngantuk Jongie hyung!" keluhku sambil menutup wajahku dengan selimut. Jujur saja aku malu ketika ia melihatku dalam keadaan tertidur.

"arra!" ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Sepertinya ia marah.

Aku mengintip sedikit dari balik selimut dan –srett—Ia menarik selimutku. Sungguh aku benar-benar kaget.

"aigoo, aku kan sudah bilang aku ngantuk!" keluhku

"siapa yang mau membangunkanmu" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu berbaring disisiku. Dan membalut tubuhku dan dirinya dengan selimut.

"ya pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turun dari kasurku!" teriakku sambil menutupi ketegangan pada diriku yang semakin lama semakin gemetar.

"kau bilang masih ngantuk kan? Ya sudah aku juga ngantuk" ia menjawab begitu mudah dan cuek.

"asih hyung!" aku tak dapat membantahnya. Ah tidak aku memang selalu tidak bisa membantahnya dan selamanya tak bisa.

"tak usah gemetar, aku bisa merasakannya" ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memelukku kencang.

"omo lepas hyung!" aku menepis tanganya dan bangun. Bukan karena aku membencinya, bukan karena aku tak mau ia memelukku tapi karena aku malu, aku takut hatiku meledak. Meledak karena tak dapat mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya.

"kau sudah gila yah hyung?" gerutuku sambil turun dari kasurku.

"ya, itu cara efektif membangunkanmu" ia tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Ini nyaman, begitu nyaman disentuh oleh tangannya yang hangat ini.

*FLASH BACK END*

Sehun pov:

Sudah seminggu kai pulang ke rumahnya. Entah apa alasannya, ia tidak memberitahuku mungkin ia rindu monggu atau jjanggu. Huft apa sih kelebihan anjing anjingnya di bandingkan denganku, Menelfonku pun ia tak pernah. Pergi pun hanya memberi note

'_hyung-hyung dan sehunku. Aku ada urusan di rumah, pulang dulu ya, jaga diri kalian ^^_'

"huh kkamjong itu benar benar menyebalkan"

"Hmmm masih jam 8" aku menggeliat di kasur dengan malas, hingga terasa sesuatu di kakiku.

"eh? Ini handphone jongin hyung?" pantas ia tidak menghubungiku.

Syukurlah ternyata ia tidak melupakanku.

* * *

Author pov:

Namja itu masih terkulai di ranjanganya, tempat kenangan pagi bersama hyung kesayangannya. Air yang tersirat di kaca jendela turun seiring rintihan hati sang sehun yang tengah merindu. Namja itu memandang jendela tak berkedip. Bukan karena kagum oleh percikan air yang indah di jendela, namun tak kuat menahan matanya, menahan tangisnya. Sesekali ia tak kuat dan mengedip hingga pipinya yang putih mulus basah seiring turunnya hujan. Dalam hatinya sekarang timbul rasa yang berkecamuk antara rundu, kesal dan cinta. Dan percikan air itu hanya menambah luka hatinya yang sedari tadi menganga menunggu penutup sang luka kembali dari china.

Hari ini sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar. Ia berjalan melintasi toko-toko di seoul. Tetapi apa yang ia lihat hanya membutnya mengingat hyungnya. Sama seperti saat itu di toko bubble tea favorite sehun.  
*Flash back*

"Hyungie, ayo beli bubble tea, jebal" sehun merangkul dan menarik-narik tangan kai

"Yah kau sudah dewasa, kenapa harus bubble tea terus sih?" kai memasukan tangannya ke saku celana jeans hitamnya.  
"Yah masa hyung tega sih sama maknae imut ini" sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Senjata pamungkasnya bila merajuk pada jongin. Dan well oh sehun selalu berhasil  
"Aish baik baik" kai memutar bola matanya malas, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati kai meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa melawan aegyo maknae di depannya itu.  
"Yehet! Bubble tea xD 5 gelas ne hyung?" sehun mengacungkan lima jari di hadapan kai sambil terseyum lebar. Ingatkan kai untuk tidak mencubit pipi sehun yang mulus itu karena gemas.  
"baik" kai menggangguk  
"Yaay " sehun kembali melompat lompat kegirangan  
"Tapi…." kai mulai menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya alias smirk. Sehun sontak berhenti tertawa, firasatnya jadi buruk.  
"Satu gelas satu kecupan" dan satu seringaian lolos dari bibir tebal kai.  
"MWO? Yak hyung pervert" sehun menunduk, pipinya mulai memerah ia malu sekali mendengarnya. Rasanya pipi dan telinganya memanas.  
"Ahaha hyung bercanda sehunna. .. hyung Cuma tidak mau jadi bangkrut karenamu haahaa" kai tertawa terbahak bahak. Dan itu sudah pasti membuat sehun marah. Padahal sehun sudah malu setengah mati karena ucapannya barusan.  
"Sehunna? .. hunna? Kenapa kau diam?" sehun terus menunduk. Kai mulai cemas mungkin saja sehun menangis karena dijahili. Ia tahu betul maknaenya ini sangat cengeng.  
"Hunna" kai mengguncangkan tubuh sehun karena tidak mendapat respon  
"Hyung jelek, hun tidak mau bubble tea lagi" sehun mendorong kai dan berlari.  
'eh sefatal itu kah salahku? Apa dia menangis?' batin kai

Flashback off

senyum kecil terpatri di bibir sehun yang tipis itu. Kalau dipikir pikir ia bodoh juga kenapa hal semacam itu membuatnya marah. Tanpa sadar pipi sehun sudah merona. Tapi seketika senyuman itu sirna. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari toko itu. Mungkin mengingat kai hanya membuatnya tambah sedih.  
sehun terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah taman. Ia medudukan dirinya dan menatap sekeliling.  
"eoh ini kan tempat itu"

Flash back on  
"Jongin bodoh huh" sehun terus berlari sambil mengusak matanya yang basah. Hingga ia tiba di taman. Ia mendudukan dirinya sambil menenangkan hatinya.  
"Tapi kenapa aku marah yah? Itu kan hanya hal kecil " sehun berhenti menangis.  
"Aaa oh sehun bodoh." Sehun memukuli kepalanya sendiri.  
ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Jelas jelas kai hanya bercanda bukan? Ah sehun terlalu perasa.  
sehun meraih beberapa helai daun disana dan menyobek nyobeknya menjadi potongan kecil. Ia mulai bosan dank arena ulahnya berlari sambil menangis, sekarang ia kehausan.  
"Hah haus" sehun mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis nya. Ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi mulusnya. Sehun kaget, ia menoleh ke belakang.  
"Ini bubbletea mu sehunna" namja kecoklatan itu tersenyum bodoh sambil berdiri di belakang sana.  
"Jjjongin hyung" sehun terkesima. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya itu habis lari marathon. Buktinya keringatnya turun dari pelipis dan hidungnya. Dan menurut sehun itu, 'sexy' 'ah apa yang kau pikirkan oh sehun' sehun memalingkan mukanya.  
kai berjalan memutar dan duduk di samping sehun.  
"hei kau masih marah? Ini bubble teanya oh Hunna" kai sekali lagi menyodorkan segelas bubble tea itu pada sehun.  
sehun menoleh dan mengambilnya.  
"go gomawo hyung"  
"Jadi mana kecupanku?" kai mencolek pipi sehun nakal  
"Eum baiklah"  
-CHU-  
sehun mengecup pipi kai lembut. Kai kaget, ia tak menyangka sehun akan melakukannya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menggoda sehun saja. Wajah kai mulai memanas, perasaan aneh bergejolak di perutnya.  
"Sudah" sehun melepas ciumannya dan menyesap bubble teanya lagi. Kai masih rada melongo/? Akibat maknae pucat dihadapannya itu.  
"Yak jongie hyung" kai tersadar dari kegiatan melongonya.  
"Nnn ne?"  
"Hyung capek kan? Ini" sehun menyodorkan bubble teanya. Wow baru kali ini seorang sehun mau membagi bubble teanya.  
"Kau tahu saja aku haus hun" kai menyambar gelas bubble tea itu "hyung habiskannya" ledeknnya dan mulai menyesap bubble teanya.  
"Yak hyung jangan di ha-mmpth" kai membungkam mulut sehun dengan ciumannya.  
sehun terbelalak kaget, kai mulai mengigit bibir sehun pelan agar bibir plum itu terbuka, dan sehun menurutinya. Sehun merasa ada sesuatu di mulutnya. Terasa manis dan enak, 'eh bubble tea' ia menelan cairan yang kai berikan dengan mulutnya itu. Merasa sehun sudah menelannya kai melepas ciumannya.  
"Itu hyung sudah bagi" ia terseyum sok polos.  
sehun menutupi mukanya malu.

Flash back off

"Kyaaa oh sehun apa yang kau pikirkan" sehun menepuk nepuk pipi putihnya itu keras keras. Kenapa ia jadi mengingat hal yang mesum.  
tanpa sadar hari mulai malam. Namja pucat itu mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap ke langit. Air matanya mulai jatuh. Perasaan sakit karena merindu menujam hatinya lagi.  
"Jongin hyung bogoshipo"  
"Hey sehunna" sehun masih memandang bintang bintang di atasnya.  
"Oh bintang, bahkan aku mendengar suaranya. Aku sudah gila karena merindukannya"  
"Jadi kau sangat merindukanku eum?"  
"Tuh kan bintang aku mendengarnya lagi"  
DUKK!  
"aw" sehun menoleh kebelakang  
"jongin hyung"  
"Ia ini aku. Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi"  
"Kenapa kau memukulku?"  
"Kau bodoh sih" kai menjulurkan lidahnya. Sudut matanya menangkap jejak air mata di pipi putih sehun. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.  
Kai merangkul tubuh sehun dalam peluknya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala sehun sayang  
"Maafkan aku. Aku ada sedikit masalah di rumah dan aku kehilangan ponselku"  
"ponsel hyung ada di kamarku" sehun mulai membalas pelukan kai.  
"benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kenapa sehun tidak menelfon ke nomor rumah hyung?"  
"Hun baru saja menemukannya dan itu mati. Hyung pasti pulang karena anjing-anjingmu kan?"  
"Loh sehunna cemburu?" sehun hanya mengangguk.  
"Hahaha kenapa kau cemburu pada anak-anakmu?"  
Deg  
"anak?"  
"Ne, monggu, jjanggu dan jjangah adalah anakku, dan sehunna ibunya" sehun merona ia malu mendengar perkataan kai.  
"Jaa kita bila bubble tea" kai meraih tubuh sehun untuk berdiri, melepas peluknya dan menggenggam tangannya.  
"chinja?" kai mulai menarik sehun  
"Ne tapi berikan aku bubble kiss seperti dulu"  
"Ehhh? Bubble kiss?" sehun menatap kai polos  
"Itu loh ciuman pake bubble tea" kai menyeringai  
"Aih pervert" sehun memukuli lengan kai

**FIN**

**Maaf jelek banget -_- *udah tahu jelek kenapa di share**


End file.
